game_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toriel Dreemurr (Undertale)
"I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS." -''Toriel introducing herself to Frisk. '''Note: '''This is for the Undertale character. For other incarnations, please see Toriel Dreemurr (disambiguation.) __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Summary Once upon a time, humans and monsters lived peacefully together in harmony. However, this wouldn't last for long, as war would break out between the two races: and the humans would win, sealing the monsters underground. Toriel, the wife of Asgore and queen of the underground had a son at the time with Asgore by the name of "Asriel." The boy was kind and compassionate, so much to the point that he investigated when a human was found falling into the underground. Later, after her son would disappear along with the human, she would be absolutely devastated and heartbroken at the loss of both of her children in just one night. Asgore was angered, and vowed to kill any human that fell into the underground. This way, he would use their souls to break the barrier separating the underground and the surface, and he would let the monsters roam free once more. This brought up anger from Toriel. Not only did she lose her children, but any innocent ones that came under her wing were slayed by her husband for the goodness of monsterkind. Toriel, in a fit of anger, ran away into the Ruins, found on the opposite of the underground from her husband. Everything would be peaceful, and while she learned to have joy once more she never got past the anger towards her husband. However, her untouched life would remain that way no longer, when she would find a demonic flower attacking a human child... Persona Toriel is a unique character who is portrayed as a motherly figure, placing the lives of "her children" (basically any child at all) before anything else. She enjoys reading books about snails, and has quite a collection of them. Living in the Ruins, she has a cozy home, and has warm regards towards any kind people that fall into the underground. She immediately cooked a pie and even set up a room for Frisk upon meeting them. She also enjoys puns, as she goes back and forth between the Ruins door with Sans about them. Although she treats these children and innocent people very well, she does not take kindly to anyone who commits any sort of violence. She crossed the underground to get away from her husband, Asgore, after he slayed a few human children. She also blasted Flowey with a fireball once she saw him attacking Frisk. Toriel also stared down a Froggit with a glare until it left out of guilt for attacking Frisk (despite it doing so out of fear) and she almost sealed herself (along with Frisk) in the Ruins to make sure that Frisk wouldn't escape to the outside world and get harmed. However, Frisk does have to challenge Toriel eventually, and although Toriel strikes Frisk with a few fireballs, it is to see if Frisk is ready for the outside world. The song that plays in this moment is "Heartache," as Toriel is quite heartbroken to do this. She doesn't kill Frisk however, as she eventually misdirects her own attacks. Despite this, she does truly care about Frisk and even asked Sans to make sure Frisk stayed safe. Powers and Abilities Tier: '''7-C' Attack Potency/Striking Strength: Town level '(Should likely be on par with the other boss monsters, and Asgore, who was the strongest monster in the underground. One-shot Flowey) Lifting Strength: '''Unknown '(Likely scales to Flowey, who kept elevator doors shut with his vines, and Greater Dog, who picked up all of the snow in a large winter forest) Speed: 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can tag Flowey and a low-determination Frisk with her fireballs. Should be on par with and above most other monsters in the game) Durability: '''Town level Intellect: Standard Stamina: High '''(Despite being over-killed by high LOVE/EXP Frisk, she managed to deliver a few final sentences while her soul was breaking apart and her body was fading away) Range: '''Several feet with her fireballs (Shot Flowey with a fireball from across the room) Toriel's most notable combat trait is her fire magic. She is able to summon or create fireballs and fire them at the player. She can form chains of them from her hands, cause them to cascade from the ceiling, fire them in a straight direction like actual bullets, or manipulate them, as shown when she directs them away from the player. Equipment Standard Equipment: n/a Weaknesses Toriel is way too compassionate towards children, as she spent time with a child for about fifteen minutes and decided she would nurse it and keep it. She is also a little loony in that she'll take drastic actions, like sealing away the Ruins forever to protect Frisk or laughing like a maniac when betrayed by genocide-route Frisk. Relationships The following is separated depending on the Route taken in-game, otherwise known as the different playthroughs made and the actions you take. Neutral Route Allies * Frisk * Sans Enemies * Flowey * Froggit * Asgore Pacifist Route Allies * Frisk * Sans * Undyne * Papyrus Enemies * Flowey * Froggit * Asgore Genocide Route Allies * Frisk (at first) * Possibly Sans Enemies * Flowey * Frisk (when slashed in combat) * Possibly Froggit (depends on if you kill him) * Asgore Battle Record Wins: Losses: Stalemates: Category:Undertale Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Indie Category:RPG